Centuries: A Big Hero 6 Fanfic
by Animeanimator
Summary: A bunch of oneshots about Hiro and Tadashi
1. I'll Never Leave you

Hiro Hamada and Tadashi Hamada

Chapter 1

I Will Never Leave You

14 year-old Hiro Hamada stood frozen almost. His pale face lit up by the orange flames that had swallowed the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. It had taken the lives of two people Hiro's Brother Tadashi Hamada and Professor Robert Callaghan "Tadashi!" Hiro yelled hoping to hear the voice of his older brother. Nothing. "Tadashi!" Hiro called again still nothing. No sound except the crackling of the fire and the firefighters helping people get away from the fire. No one came up to Hiro. His face was covered in the tears that streamed from his face. Hiro's Black tousled hair was gently flowing int he wind and Hiro cried again falling to his scuffed up knees. Hiro was alone...His mother and Father had died when he was 3. Tadashi was 6 back then. Hiro kept crying his breath coming out short and quick. the brother he had come to love and care for was gone...He was all alone...Tadashi was gone. Hiro sat down pulling his face to his hands "Tadashi..." he muttered sobbing quietly "Please come back" Hiro cried and cried until a cold hand placed it's self on his shoulder. "Come on Hiro" the young bot looked up to see his Aunt Cass looking at him tears in her own brown eyes. Hiro looked at his aunt and shook his head "I can'l leave him he might still be alive!"he said desperate to have his brother back with him. "Hiro Hamada listen to me! there is NO way your brother survived that!"she said trying to not cry "But..." Hiro started but he got cut off by his Aunt "No Hiro!"she snapped which was unlike Aunt Cass "Your Brother is gone." she muttered Quietly "come on Hiro" she soothed. Hiro sighed and got up grabbing Tadashi's hat that lucklily fell of his head before his brother ran into the fire. His thumb ran over the worn out rim of the black hat and the red, orange. and yellow SFN letters that overlapped each-other made Hiro shudder but none the less Hiro walked his aunt to the car. Chills ran up his spine as he stared at the hat again all the memories...gone. Hiro had no one left...well no one he could call family...sure Aunt Cass was related but when he was 3 she didn't even know who he was! Rain Drops hit the window when Hiro was younger he would have said the world was just as sad as he was but...he wouldn't say that now he was too old for that.


	2. The choice

Big Hero 6 Fanfiction

Chapter 2

The Choice

Hiro's POV

I ran into the cafe with a HUGE smile on my face. "Dashi!" i yelled, running into the kitchen i saw Tadashi. "Dashi!" i yelled again, he stayed silent. "Yea, sure Honey we can meet up today." he said. UGH! was he really talking to his NERD freinds! I know i should be nice to them but can't he take one day to hang out with me, his little brother! I walked over to him and tugged his pant leg hard. "Dashi" I whined like the 6 year old I am. Tadashi turned to me and I grined until i noticed the hard stare he was giving me. My smile faltered and I shrunk into my hoodie. "I'll meet you there guys, just give me a second." he said into the phone calmly, but i knew he was angry from the look in his eyes. "Alright bye" he said and hung up and turned to me, I could tell this attention was on me. "What do you want Hiro?" he asked, his voice cold. I tried not to flinch and stood tall..well...as tall as you can be for a 6 year old. "You promised to take me to the ice cream shop today." (( A/N: i'm not good at thinking of things okay! )) Tadashi sighed. "I would Hiro, but i'm busy right now" he said, softly. I looked at him in anger. "You promised you Liar!" i said angrily and run up to our room.

Normal PoV (Third person)

Tadashi sighed as Hiro ran up to the bedroom he shared with his younger brother. Was he really being this arrogant? The door opened and he turned to see Aunt Cass, who had most likely heard Hiro's little outburst because she was looking at Tadashi angrily. "Go find you're bother and apologize." she said firmly and Tadashi nodded. Small sobs could be heard from up the stairs. Tadashi realized that was most likely Hiro crying. God he felt like an idiot. He never did spend time with Hiro anymore and he just brushed his brother off again! He walked up the stairs, guilt pulsing through him, and knocked on the door. "Ototo" Tadashi called softly. "GO AWAY!" Hiro snapped and Tadashi sighed "Hiro let me in please.." Tadashi said desperatly. "NO! only Aunt Cass can talk to me!" The 6-year old said. Tadashi could understand why he was so upset...Tadashi lost his parents at 6 and now he was 16 and even though their death still hurt he was able to let more people into his life unlike Hiro. Hiro only trusted his family and with so little people being in his life it must hurt him that Tadashi of all people was ignoring him. The 16 year old walked in the door and held his younger brother. "I'm sorry Hiro...i'm sorry" he said softly. Hiro had calmed down a bit. "Dashi...can we get ice cream now?" he asked softly. Tadashi smiled and nodded "Of course the others can wait."

And with that the two made up and got ice cream. 


	3. When We Come Together

A/N: Alright i have an announcement to make! :D You guys can now give me a type and a promt and i'll make a chapter for it or you can also give me an idea for something you would like to see and i'll see what i can do))

Big Hero 6 Fanfiction

Chapter 3

When we come together

"Help!" Hiro screamed with laughter. Tadashi was tickeling Hiro for no real reason just because he felt like it. "NO TADASHI!" he cried again laughing. "Hiro YOU brought this on yourself" The older of the two said while smiling. The gleam in his younger brother's eyes showed he was having fun and that was all Tadashi really wanted. Hiro was 13 and just graduated Highschool. "Tadashi let me go!" he yelled again, desperatly trying to get away from his older brother's grip. Tadashi was doing this mainly because Hiro stole his Snickers bar. "Not until you give me back my Snickers bar! you know you're alergic to peanuts!" he said grabbing his brother's legs and swinging the boy over his shoulders. "GAH! Not this please let me go!" Hiro yelled. "Are you going to give me my candy back?" Tadashi questioned. "YES! just let me go!" he cried in defeat. Tadashi put the younger boy down on his bed and grinned,holding out his hand. "Hand it over" he said and Hiro stuck his hand in his pocket, grabbing the candy and giving it to Tadashi. "Thank you!" Tadashi said happily. Hiro just shrugged "Eh oh well" he muttered. 'wow he shrugged that off fast' Tadashi thought and before he could tell what was happening Hiro was at the door. The older Hamada acted quickly and grabbed his younger brother by the hood of his jacket. "Gah!" Hiro exclaimed clearly not expecting that. "Where are are you going Hiro Hamada." Tadashi asked firmly. "A place" Hiro responded hotly.

Hiro's POV

Tadashi is such and over protective brother! "Hiro if you're going bot fighting..." He trailed off "Will you STOP acting like mom and dad for once!" i snapped. i could tell he was offended "NO! I WON'T YOU'RE MY BROTHER IT'S MY JOB TO WORRY!" he yelled why did he always have to have a comeback! "I can take care of myself!" i snapped back. "Sure you can!" he retorted and i clenched my fists. He went to far! "I'll show you!" i growled and left the room.

Tadashi's POV

I sighed "He's going to get himself killed!" i said angrily to myself. 'Calm down Tadashi if Hiro wants to go bot- fighting so be it.' i thought and walked down the stairs. I can't help but feel like i'm a bad older brother. He left because of what i said. I growled under my breath and chased after him. After a few miles of walking i found Hiro at the dock just outside of town. "Hiro?" i looked at him as i called out. He turned around it was clear that he had been crying and that made my guilt even worse. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

i will never let him go.


	4. AN: Sorry!

**A/N: Ok so sorry about the lack of updates as of when chapter one was posted as of when chapter 2 was posted the reason being is that i'm very busy some days and when I posted chapter 1 it was during school and I never got a chance to update until Summer Vacation started and even then I was busy getting ready to go to Washington D.C but now I can hopefully do requests and update more i'll try to bring a chapter out everyday maybe 2 if I have the time and creativity and from now on i'll be putting an Author's Note at the end or beginning of each chapter**


	5. Snow Day Fun

**(( Otay so it's about 4:00 in the morning...can't sleep...time to update i guess...most of you may know i already have gotten a new story out and yes if it gets good enough reveiws i will update that as well but fo now enjoy the comedy that i have come up with early in the morning))**

Snow day Fun

Hiro grinned at his older brother happily. Tadashi smiled back almost as happy, if not more so than his brother. The two were currentlly laying on their backs in white fluffy snow. Hiro lay panting and grinning from ear to ear at Tadashi, while Tadashi lay smiling and breathing heavily at Hiro. the two boys had just finished a massive snow ball fight and were exausted from it. It was rare San Fransokyo ever got any snow so when Hiro spotted something white falling from the sky he instantly dragged Tadashi out with him. Hiro's cheeks were rosy from the cold air but he could care less, Tadashi's were the same way. Suddenly the cafe door opned and both boys turned around, Aunt Cass was in the doorway about to call out for them, when Tadashi had gotten up and walked over to her motining for Hiro to follw him. Hiro gets up and follows him laughing a bit.

"My goodness you boys look like you have been in a blizzard!" Aunt Cass explaimed. Hiro grinned cheekilshy and Tadashi chuckled a bit "That's what happens Aunt cass" Hiro said with a grin. Aunt Cass rolled here eyes "Of course, Do you boys want some hot chocolate?". Hiro grinned and nodded "Of course!" Tadashi gave her a thumbs up.

While Cass made the drinks,Hiro and Tadashi had discarded of their wet, soggy clothing and were currentlly pressed together by the fireplace wrapped in a blanket. Hiro snuggled into Tadashi's chest looking at him with soft brown eyes. "I love you Tadashi" he said softly and Tadashi smiled, that rarely came from the teen anymore. "I love you too Hiro."

And with that the two fell alseep.

**(( Well with that i end this chapter...hopefully i ended it on a happy note this time...))**


	6. It's a Secret

**(( Alrigh thtis is possiblly the swetest thing i've ever and will ever write))**  
Big hero 6 Fanfiction

It's a Secret

"Alright Hiro make a wish!" Aunt Cass exlaimed happily as she watched her 4 year old nephew blow out his birthday candles. Tadashi wastched porudly as his litle brother tried his best to blow them out, or try to anyways. One by one the little flames on the candles went out and after a moment or two they were all out.

"So What did you wish for Hiro?" Tadashi asked his brother, hoping for an answer. To Tadashi's surpise Hiro shok his head in a "No" motion and said " Can't tell it's secret!" Tadashi looked almost shocked but a light smile spread across his lips. "That's right Hiro it is a secret" The older praised "Don't tell anyone at all got it?" Hiro nodded in a somewhat understanding before running off to play with his toys.

Hiro didn't have many freinds so for Hiro to be happy at his party with just his family and a few of Tadashi's freinds was a bit of a challange. The least Tadashi could do was let Hiro have the joy of keeping this secret of his. 


	7. Halloween Scars

**I'm finally going to update centuries and in case you were wondering Fullmetal 6 will be updated once I think about how I'm going to start it and I will also be stsrting a 100 prompts/themes for Edward and Alphonse when I finish the Roy Ed one but for now on with my bad one shot))**

Hiro stared at Tadashi just plain confused. What was the point of this again? To publicly humiliate him? Yea that's it, because this costume...wait it couldn't even be called that! It was just to stupid! Well anyways whatever this thing was, it certainly wasn't something he would wear on ANY occasion. Meanwhile, Tadashi just stared at his younger sibling, a huge grin on his face as he watched his little brother exam the outfit he got for him. That smile stayed until Hiro spoke up. " What is this again?" he asked flatly, almost like he was being humiliated by being asked to wear it. The costume Tadashi had so generously picked out for Hiro, was a bunny costume. It couldn't even be a costume. There was no way. No possible way! It was more like bunny footy pajamas! Tadashi pouted. "Hiro you would look so cute in it!" Hiro just rolled his eyes. " There is no way I'm going to EVER wear that!" Hiro snapped and Tadashi looked and his younger brother with pleading eyes. Reluctantly, Hiro heaved and sigh and muttered a small " You win." before taking the outfit and going to change.

That was how Hiro Hamada ended up wearing a bunny costume for Halloween. Unbeknownst to him, Aunt Cass got a picture and put it in the scrapbook.

**Please send me requests guys the busses have to do milage evaluation which pretty much means we need to run the whole route no matter what so as you can imagine I'm like one of the 5th stops so I have nothing to do for a good hour or so **


End file.
